Electronic components, such as disc drives, are sensitive to shock, static charges and particulate matter such as dust. In the past this has often required individual plastic bagging of the components to protect them from debris and from static along with the packaging of the bagged component in a shock absorbing plastic foam. When multiple packaging of components has been utilized the boxes which have formed the packages have generally been glued together and/or have utilized glue to attach shock absorbing padding and the like. Generally the packaging has been thrown away after a single use. The cost of such waste is staggering. The environmental impact is even worse.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.